Yaoi tales of suspense
by YuMePoO
Summary: Prepared to be yaoi-a-fied??? 2x1, 3x4, 5xS
1. Your Typical Damsel in Distress

Hiya Mina-chan. I am soo happy. I get to write the first chapter of the joint series that ozzypoos and I are creating. -blushes- I ammm sooo happy. Doesn't our name make you giggle though??? YuMePoO.  
  
ANYWAY.  
  
I hope you guys enjoy this fic.  
  
Warnings:  
-Lemon  
-Relena -shudders- need I say more?  
-OOC Heero (but then again...He is OOC in all my ficcies. LOL)  
  
Pairings:  
- hmmm....I can't remember. LOL. 2X1  
- 3X4  
- 5XS (although...Sally won't actually be there)  
  
Disclaimer:  
I dun own any of the characters....or the internet....or my house (cause I am only 18)......but I do own this computer.....DUn touchie my computer -giggles- I am as possessive of my computer as Heero is of his. LOL.  
  
Anyway....without further Apu...I mean Ado.  
  
YuMePoO presents their new ficcie..........  
  
Yume: -whispers to Tenshi-chan- What's the name of this again.  
  
Tenshi-chan: Yaoi tales of..suspense...dan dan dannnnnnn  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
(Your stereotypical Damsel in Distress)  
  
The trees outside the third story windows waves, and the wind howled; somewhere in the streets and dog cried and a car horn tooted. Heero jumped at the obtrusive noise, but immediately found comforting, strong arms wrapped around his waist. Looking around and up, Heero was met with the intriguing amethyst eyes of his beloved shinigami.  
  
"What's wrong Hee-chan?" The taller by crooned, "Is the perfect soldier scared of a little wind?"  
  
The smaller boy stiffened and tried to remove himself from the iron grasp.  
  
"Of course not....nothing this trivial would scare m...hmph" The Japanese boy attempted to reply, before his lips were promptly sealed by the insatiable shingami...Duo as more commonly known.  
  
In the background a throat was cleared.  
  
"If you two could keep you hands off each other for at least a couple of minutes, you might be able to acknowledge that we are also here." An inpatient voice, which could only belong to Wufei, interrupted the magical moment. Pulling himself away from the taller boy, Heero blushed before bowing an apology.  
  
"I'm sorry Wufei, I didn't realized that you had arrived." He replied softly.  
  
"That's fine Yuy," the Chinese boy replied, "I don't really blame you, anyway. I understand that your baka lover is as horny is a toad."  
  
Heero stifled a giggle, but nodded in reply.  
  
Duo opened his mouth in order to rebut with a dirty reply, but wasn't heard as a result of an unusually loud yell from a certain blonde Arabian.  
  
"Du~o, Hee~ro, Wu~fe~i. Are you guys here?" Questioned the supposedly, delicate blonde. Who was met with an yell from Duo, equally as loud.  
  
"We're upsta~irs"  
  
"O~ka~y" The smaller blonde replied, before thumping could be heard as he stormed up the stairs. For such a delicate looking person, Quatre could defiantly make noise with the best of them. Looks are definitely deceiving when this young boy is involved.  
  
Quatre appeared in the doorway and immediately clung onto the surprised Chinese boy, wrapping him in tight hug. He then attempted to hug the next closest person, Heero, but his target was moved when the possessive American brought the startled Japanese tightly into his body. Then, he muttered a quite, 'mine', resulting in both Quatre and Heero blushing, the first from embarrassment and the latter from...lu...embarrassment also.  
  
"It's getting dark, maybe we should go to bed?" The quite Latin boy, known as Trowa, spoke up from behind Quatre. No one had even noticed his entrance, as the blonde demon, as per usual, had stolen the limelight.  
  
"No~" Quatre whined, "let's tell ghost stories."  
  
Duo nodded in agreement.  
  
"Dat's a good idea Q-man. Let's all meet here in abou...ooh....20 minutes. That will give us all time to get ready in our jammys and bring in a few blankets and dunas."  
  
Quatre and Duo nodded in agreement. Heero nodded too, because Duo maneuvered his head to do so.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(20 minutes later)  
  
Twenty minutes later, Wufei entered the agreed room, only to find the four other ex-pilots were already settled down and waiting. Quatre and Trowa were sitting leaning against the wall, their hands entwined. Duo was also sitting on the floor, nearby, his weight resting against the sofa. Heero was place between his spread legs, his upper body resting against the taller man's torso.  
  
"Now that Wufei's here, shall we get started?" The blonde asked.  
  
"Yes little one" (1)  
  
"Akay then. Duo, you go first."  
  
Duo looked up shocked from where he was currently lathering attention on his younger counterpart. His suprise changed gradually, however, from a look of shock, to a look of evil.  
  
"Yes. That will be good. I present to you....'Relenatroll'  
  
Gasps filled the air, as all boys immediately thought of the grotesquely pink girl who often.....visited them during and after the war.  
  
-insert dreamy hallucinating music-  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Duo's Story)  
  
The sun was shining brightly in the blue sky, the puffy white clouds were drifting softly in the breeze (high above the earth) and fat little pigeons were sitting on a thin limb of a tall tree, threatening to break the small appendage. A thin arm reached out, its own trying with all his might to reach the feathered fluff-balls. However, with a pained sigh, the arm returned, through the window, and back to its owner.  
  
A small boy, with beautiful almond shaped eyes, walked slowly away from the window, not even gifting it with a glance back, before dropping himself onto the decrepit old bed, his eyes focused on the cold, grey ceiling.  
  
"Please someone, anyone, come and sent me free." A soft whisper escape even softer lips.  
  
-boom-  
  
Without any indication, the heavy wood door, the only entrance to the small room, opened with an obnoxious bang, and a disgusting old troll, made her...his...its way into the room. I refer to this...being as an it...as it is very hard to distinguish the race, much less the gender of this disgusting creature. With greasy brown/yellow/green hair and a wart on its nose to complete the picture, you can image how the poor beauty trapped in the small room felt.  
  
Hobbling over to the young boy, the evil goblin placed both her hands on the boy's shoulders and lent down to press a light kiss to his cheek. While Heero, the young boy, had to try his hardest to not let this monster get to much drool on his cheek.  
  
Pulling away from the soft cheek, the ugly beast placed a clawed hand under the chin of the petit boy, pulling his face up so that she could make direct eye contact with him.  
  
"You must understand, my dear Heero, that you will not be released from this room until you promise to marry me and bear my children" Whispered the ugly mistake for a human being. The boy, in return, nodded his head softly before whispering, "I understand Relena-Sama.  
  
"So, have do you have the answer I desire?" Asked the newly named Relena- moster.  
  
Sadly shaking his head, the youngster on the bed replied, "I am sorry Relena, I have not decided yet."  
  
Growling the creature stalked back to the open doorway and stated, "I am not a patient person, Heero, give me the answer I want...or I will get it myself", then slammed the door.  
  
Sighing, Heero walked back over to the window and rested his arms on the sill, looking out onto the beautiful sunset.  
  
"WHere is the man, whom I love most of all. When will he call for his Hee~ro, Hee~ro" The young boy sang (2) softly whilst staring off into the darkening night sky.  
  
Then, as the sun disappeared for the night, Heero released a resigned sigh and crept back over to the bed and fell asleep, his beautifully lithe figure bathed in the light of the moon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile................  
  
A young prince sat at the base of a large tree, camping for the night, staring at the beautifully bright stars. Imagining eyes the colour of the night sky, rather than the ones he was heading for. You see, this young prince was currently engaged to the princess of Pathetica, Hilde, however, he was hoping that, whilst on his travels, he would be able to meet someone that he truly loved.  
  
However, with a sad heart, the Prince Duo looked up into the sky, he knew his time was running out, just one more day and he would be arriving in Pathetica and would be forced to marry that she-male.  
  
Lying down on his warm mattress, the prince was just about to fall asleep, when a beautifully enchanting voice drifted on the wind and to his ears. The voice was nasal and delicate, however, defiantly not feminine.  
  
Duo grinned.  
  
Perfect.  
  
Looking around, the prince tried to detect where the sound could possible have come from, however, it didn't take long for him to come to the conclusion that it came from the palace directly behind him.  
  
Duo scratched his head.  
  
"How long has that been there?" He asked himself  
  
Yume: the whole story...you just didn't notice it.  
  
Duo: How could I have not noticed it?  
  
Yume: You were daydreaming.  
  
Duo: No way...you just put it there.  
  
Yume: -grins evilly-  
  
Duo: Anyway...let me get back to my thrilling story, I want to be shagging my koi soon.  
  
Yume: -pouts- no body loves me.  
  
Duo: -blinks....you hint the nail on the head.  
  
Yume: -pouts-  
  
Hyde: Don't worry Yume-chan...I'll always love you.  
  
Yume: -giggles- sankyou Hyde-chan......ooh....I better get back to this story.  
  
Heero: about bloody time.  
  
Duo: Heero! Language please.  
  
Heero: -blushes-  
  
Yume: ANYWAY  
  
Looking up into the highest window, Duo noticed a small figure leaning on the window sill, he blinked, to make sure that his eyes were not deceiving him, and then looked back up towards the window. However, the character had gone.  
  
However, this did not discourage the prince and he immediately grabbed the suction shoes from his bag and began to climb the side of the extremely tall, two story castle.  
  
Upon reaching the window, the Prince jumped in and landed flat on his ass.  
  
"Kuso. ITAI!" the prince cursed.  
  
A gasp  
  
"Who's there?" I soft voice asked.  
  
"My name is Prince Duo of Yaoiville, I have come here to search for my beloved. Tell me, are you he who was singing so beautifully before?"  
  
The voice remained quiet for a while.  
  
"Hai~" responded the soft voice. "Sorry if it disturbed you. I won't sing anymore."  
  
Duo was shocked and quickly made his way over to the bed, where he saw the outline of a small figure perched on the edge. Sitting beside the figure, he wrapped an arm around the delicate waste, while the other hand reached over and brushed against the soft hair.  
  
"Your voice was so captivating and soulful." Duo whispered, leaning down to press his lips softly against those of the younger boys'. Smoothing the soft bangs away from those partially hidden eyes, Duo leant down and then kissed the pale forehead.  
  
"Do you believe in love at first sight? Because I think I love you." Duo whispered before claiming the delicate lips again, however, this time, with greater passion, his tongue darted in and claimed the untouched cavern as his own. While his tongue was busy in the boys mouth, his hands roamed down and gripped the boy's behind.  
  
Breaking away for breath the boy whispered, "My name is Heero and I do believe in love at first sight."  
  
They were just about to join their lips when the door to Heero's room suddenly banged open.  
  
-bang-  
  
And the grotesque troll greased into the room.  
  
"I knew it! I knew you had someone in here. I could smell those sex hormones running rampant..and I tell you..I wouldn't mind a manage tois...this boy is very sexy."  
  
Duo looked up from where he was currently kissing Heero's cheek and looked over towards the intruder.  
  
"Eww.cutie-alert. Go and have a bath." Upon saying this, Duo threw a cake of soap at the ugly being, which was met with an ear-piercing scream.  
  
"Ahh. Too clean. Too clean" The creature hissed, as smoke started to leak from her body.  
  
Duo grabbed Heero and held him to his chest, not wanting his new koi to see the gross sight of the troll slowly melting away as a result of the interaction with the soap. Stroking the soft hair, Duo whispered 'shh.it will be over soon.' While gently kissing the younger boy's soft hair.  
  
Then, grabbing his young boyfriend, the prince of Yaoiville jumped out of the window and magically landed in his newly mentioned carriage. Landing in the back seat, he waited until the carriage started back towards his castle, before stripping Heero of all his clothes and having his way with him, ten times.  
  
And it is here that we leave the horny couple to do yaoi for the rest of their lives. With many different appliances and raspberry jam.  
  
They lived yaoi-fully ever after.  
  
The end  
  
-insert corny Disney music-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Duo looked up from where he was currently starring and looked at his fellow Gundam pilots, only now noticing that Heero had fallen asleep in his lap.  
  
"So, whatchya think?" He asked, while trying to wake up his sleeping lover  
  
"Duo, that story was soo crap." Trowa replied  
  
"Yeah, you just spat out a load of junk." Wufei added.  
  
A quiet voice broke into the conversation with, "No, he swallows my junk."  
  
"Heero!" Duo yelped, shocked, then blushed heavily.  
  
The three pilots looked at Duo quizzically, Heero slept on, and Duo was glad that Heero was in his lap, otherwise the other three would notice the raging hard on Duo had just aquired.  
  
"I love it when Heero talks dirty."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- (1) Sorry. I had to put that in.....I wanted to tease Trowa (2) Can you guess where I got that from? If soo. Ichigo pocky just for you.  
  
Comes running in the room, puffing for breath, and hands a torch over to Tenshi-chan.  
  
"I pass the sacred yaoi torch onto thee, Tenshi-chan."  
  
Then proceeds to dash back out the door.  
  
"Where you going Yume-chan?"  
  
"Back to Hyde" -Yume giggles insanely-  
  
Its TENSHI-CHAN's turn. 


	2. Shinkou no Kuchizuke pt1

Gently waking the Japanese boy in his lap, Duo couldn't help himself when he saw sleepy Prussian eyes slowly drift open and leant down to claim the shorter boys lip. As soon as the braided boy released Heero's lips, a slight yawn escaped the Japanese boy as he sleepily said "Duo.....something is digging into my back....Have you left your belt on?"  
  
Blushing a deep red at the innocently asked question, Duo cleared his throat as he turned his gaze away from the Japanese boy and smoothly changed the subject  
  
"Ahhh you guys wanted a scary story didnt you.....then how about this, I call it....Shinkou no Kuchizuke"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The intoxicating taste of blood poured through the wound and caressed every part of his throat as the vampire drank from his victim. Violet eyes scanned the dark alleyway when the approaching sound of voices drifted through the air, warning the night creature that he was no longer alone with his meal.  
  
Shrinking back into the shadows with his lips still tightly wrapped around the neck of his now limp victim. The vampire quickly covered himself with total darkness as he patiently waited for the humans to pass.  
  
The moonlight shone down from the dark sky above, lighting all the areas of the road that the streetlights missed. Two figures could be seen walking side by side "Aren't you glad that you came to the movies with me now Heero?" Quatre asked as he hastened his steps to keep up with his friend. Out of the corner of his eye, Heero looked at the blonde, he was about to reply when suddenly the Japanese boy got the feeling they were being watched. Blue eyes quickly darted around the area, scanning every inch of the street and alleyway but found nothing. A sudden crash from the dark alley caught both boys attention as they quickly spun around, ready to defend themselves if necessary.  
  
Out of the darkness a ginger cat came running as it chased a rat out of the alleyway, until it lost its meal down the sewer. Both boys relaxed their guard but the Japanese boy still couldn't shake the feeling of somebody watching them "Come on Heero, I think its time we should head home" Came the Arabian's nervous voice.  
  
Sharing his friend's uneasiness, Heero quietly mumbled "Yeah, I think that might be a good idea" Before he reluctantly tore his gaze away from the dark alley and the pair continued on their way.  
  
Lust filled violet eyes watched there every movement as absentmindedly the vampire dropped the already long forgotten meal. A feral grin spread across the dark creature's face as a long chestnut braid swayed behind the vampire. "I will make you forever mine, my new found pet. No one can escape from Shinigami once he sets his sights on something"  
  
The sound of cawing from above got the attention of Shinigami, as the vampire tore his gaze away from the now empty street before him and turned to the sky above. Extending his arm out in from of him, the braided vampire waited patiently as he watched a large black bird descending from the night sky. Landing gracefully on Shinigami's outstretched arm, the black crow turned itself around so then it would be facing its violet eyed master.  
  
Looking the bird straight in the eye, Shinigami lifted his free hand and softly began caressing the bird as he spoke "There is a human I want you to keep an eye on for me during the daylight hours. Open your mind to me and I will show you which one"  
  
The vampires violet eyes turned silver as his pupils thinned into narrow slits. There was nothing but silence in the area as the vampire and the bird joined minds and Shinigami shared what little images he had to offer.  
  
Breaking the connection, Shinigami's silver eyes turned back to its violet shade as he said "Keep a close eye on him, I have some things to attend to before I rest for the day" The black crow spread its large wings and took off out of the alley and back into the night sky once more.  
  
Not long after the winged creature's departure, Shinigami left the alleyway and quickly began heading in the opposite direction the human's took. Feeling a familiar power faintly getting stronger, a large grin spread across the vampire's face as he felt the beginnings of excitement bubbling up inside of him as he carefully planned out exactly how he was going to capture his prey.  
  
With inhuman speed, Shinigami sped through the windy streets of the city and soon found himself in front of a large park. Feeling the power strongest within the long abandoned playground, Shinigami calmly entered.  
  
Walking swiftly past the rusted swings and towards the centre of the park, the vampire didn't have to travel far before he found who he was searching for. There standing under the shadows of the tree in the distance stood a tall lone figure, which upon the vampire's arrival turned around to face his visitor.  
  
Emerald green eyes carefully studied the braided boy before him as he sternly asked "And to what do I owe this pleasure Shinigami?"  
  
A large grin spread across Shinigami's face as he ran up and glomped onto the speaker "Tro-man, it's been way too long buddy"  
  
Raising up his hand, Trowa gently patted the violet eyed vampire on the back as he replied "Yes it has Duo, now if you don't mind me asking..what is it that you want?"  
  
Releasing his friend, Duo took a step back as he seriously looked into Trowa's eyes. With all humour and friendliness gone from his face, Shinigami spoke "To put it frankly, I need your help Trowa. There is a human that I have invested interest in and in order for my plans to succeed, I need his blonde friend out of the picture. That's where you come in Tro, I want you to distract his friend. I don't care how you do it, but you have to keep him busy while I go after the one I want"  
  
Thinking it over for a moment, the emerald eyed vampire nodded his head in acceptance as he answered "I will do as you ask, when do you want to start?"  
  
Grinning wildly, Duo once again glomped his friend "Thank you so much Tro, trust me you will not regret helping me. We will begin tomorrow night, I've already got one of my minions keeping an eye on my pet. So here's what we're going to do.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Time to get up" A disgruntled voice called out for behind the door, while at the same time banging loudly on the wood. Heero instantly woke from his peaceful slumber and suppressed a yawn as the Japanese boy sat up and stretched lazily before jumping out of bed. Walking over to the window as he ran a hand through his untameable chocolate locks, Heero sleepily opened the blinds and shielded his eyes as the bright light poured into the room. Mumbling to himself quietly about the room now being too bright, Heero blinked in surprise when he found himself to be looking straight in the eyes of a large black crow on the other side of the glass. Bending down to get a closer look at the dark bird, the Japanese boy was once again surprised to find that the bird didn't fly off. Instead it stood its ground and stared straight back into Heero's blue eyes. Slightly unnerved by the birds reaction, the Japanese boy pulled back quickly and gave the crow one last look before walking away to get ready for school.  
  
Thirty minutes later found Heero downstairs fully cleaned and dressed as he ate his breakfast, a single piece of buttered toast. Absentmindedly waving goodbye over his shoulder as he left the house, Heero quietly munched on his toast while he looked up to where his bedroom window was. A cold shiver ran down his spine when the Japanese boy saw the black crow still sitting there, only this time its direction had changed. Instead of looking into his room like before, the large bird was now looking straight at him as if it were watching his every movement.  
  
Shaking his head, Heero mentally snorted as he quietly mumbled "I have to stop watching those late night horror movies with Quatre, they're starting to make me paranoid"  
  
The Japanese boy was so deep in thought that he didn't realise he walked straight past his best friend, until Quatre came running up and gently grabbed his arm. "Hey Heero, you ok? I've been calling for a while now" The blonde boy asked with concern clearly in his voice.  
  
Nodding his slightly, Heero turned to look at his friend "I'm fine Quatre"  
  
Studying his friend for a moment, the Arabian suddenly smiled brightly "I'm glad to hear that, now if we don't hurry we'll be late for school" The blonde quickly took hold of Heero's hand before running off, pulling the unresisting teen behind him. Unnoticed by the pair, a single black crow flew silently behind them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The last bell rang for the day as the horde of students exited the building and began leaving the school grounds.  
  
A lone black crow sat quietly in the branches of a tree, watching each student closely as they came out of the building. "Look here he comes" Giggled the voice of a female student below the winged creature, just as the crow sighted his charge leaving the building. Curious black eyes watched as the female pair ran up behind the unsuspecting student and surrounded him.  
  
"Hello Heero" The blue eyed boy inwardly groaned when he recognized the voice. Turning around to face the speaker, Heero was not the least bit surprised to find none other than Relena Peacecraft standing there with one of her loyal groupies beside her. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Heero nodded his head slightly as he curtly said "Relena" Then attempted to be on his way.  
  
Before he could make his escape though, the blonde quickly grabbed a hold of his arm "Heero I was wondering if you would be kind enough to escort me home this evening?"  
  
Pushing away the growl that threatened to escape, the Japanese boy calmly said "Sorry Relena but I am busy"  
  
Pouting, Relena battered her eyelashes "Please Heero, it would mean so much to me if you would"  
  
Looking straight at the blonde, Heero's eyes turned cold and emotionless as he demanded "Release me Relena, I do not have time for this"  
  
Shocked by the Japanese boy's request, Relena unconsciously let go of his arm. Heero for one did not waste the opportunity and quickly made his escape, leaving behind a silently crying blonde who could only manage to quietly whisper one word as she watched Heero's retreating form "Why?"  
  
Taking its gaze away from the now openly sobbing student, the black crow spread its wings then flew into the sky.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So I will see you tonight then Heero?" The blonde Arabian asked as he stopped out the front of his house.  
  
Turning to face his friend, Heero nodded his head "Yes"  
  
Quatre beamed brightly "Now that that's settled, I better be off" Then turned around and headed for the front door. The blonde Arabian quickly waved an energetic goodbye to his friend, before disappearing into his home.  
  
Heero was about to continue on his way when something black caught his eye. A cold shiver ran down his spine once again, when the Japanese boy saw the same black crow from before was watching him.  
  
The blue eyed boy was so focused on the bird that he didn't hear the approaching footsteps, until he doubled over in pain after a fist connected with his face. Holding his abused cheek with one hand, Heero glared up at his attacker and growled "What the hell was that for Zech's?"  
  
Icy blue eyes looked down at the fallen boy in hatred, in a cold voice Zech's spat "That's for making my sister cry you heartless bastard!"  
  
Standing up while he rubbed his cheek, Heero carefully eyed Zech's before turning around ignoring him and continued on his way.  
  
"You better watch yourself Heero, if you hurt her one more time I will hunt you down and kill you myself" Zech's threatened before he himself turned and left the scene, storming off in the opposite direction Heero had taken.  
  
From the tree that the pair had just left, a large black bird flew out and into the sky as it once again followed the movements of the Japanese boy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the last rays of sunlight faded away and darkness embraced the city, deep within the walls of a run down church something was beginning to awaken. The lid to a single black coffin slowly slid off the casket as a boy, no older than fifteen sat up from within.  
  
The pale moon light filtered through the broken windows, giving the boy's already pale skin a slight glowing tinge. Not a single sound was heard as the vampire gracefully stepped out from his daytime sanctuary. Walking over to the broken window, a single pale hand was raised to gently tuck a loose stand of chestnut hair behind his ear. As if just remembering something important, a feral grin spread across the vampire's face as his eyes briefly flashed silver before quickly returning to its violet colour "Tonight my pet.you will be mine"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The moon was the only witness to the solitary figure that quickly darted across the lawn of a quiet suburban home. Keeping to the shadows, Prussian eyes turned back towards the house and scanned the windows for any signs of movement. When he was satisfied that no one had noticed his exit, Heero quickly jumped over the brick fence and ran down the deserted road.  
  
Looking down at his watch, Heero mentally cursed when he saw what time it was 'Kuso! 10:07..I'm going to be late' Picking up his speed the Japanese boy ran faster, unaware of two pairs of eyes watching every step of his retreat.  
  
Shinigami stepped out of the shadows and stood right in the middle of the empty road, lust filled violet eyes watching every movement his prey was taking. From behind the braided vampire, the large black crow flew up and landed gracefully on its master's shoulder. Without turning his attention away from the retreating figure, Shinigami spoke "Now let's see what my pet has been up to today"  
  
Pinning the black bird with his gaze, the vampires eyes once again turned silver as Shinigami joined their minds.  
  
A sadistic smile spread across the vampire's face after the connection was broken "Looks like I've got the work cut out for me tonight..Heero Yuy soon you will be mine"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jogging past the few benches around the edge of the concrete park, Heero headed straight for the large fountain in the middle. Heero sighed quietly in relief when the Japanese boy found that Quatre was still there waiting for him.  
  
"Heero! Glad you finally made it" The Arabian happily called out when he noticed his friend's arrival.  
  
Coming to a halt, the blue eyed boy steadied his breathing before he apologized "Sorry I'm late, I tried to get out as early as possible"  
  
Brightly smiling at his friend, Quatre stood up from where he was sitting "No worries Heero, we can still make it to the 10:45 session if we leave now" Nodding his head slightly, a small smile graced Heero's lips as the pair headed off towards the cinema complex.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't know what you see in him anyway Relena, I think you should just give up and go after someone else" Stated a long blonde haired girl with forked eyebrows.  
  
Looking at her friend from where she sat in front of the mirror, Relena continued to brush her hair as she replied "We are destined to be together Dorothy, Heero just doesn't realise it yet..that's all"  
  
Rolling her eyes at her friend's ignorance, Dorothy stood up "I'll be right back" Before heading out of the bedroom.  
  
Walking across the carpeted hallway, the blonde haired girl entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Leaning up against the door, Dorothy quietly mumbled "You're just too thick-headed sometimes Relena"  
  
After finishing her business on the toilet, the blonde walked up to the basin and washed her hands. Bending down, Dorothy splashed the cool water over her face before reaching out for a towel. A loud gasp escaped her mouth when the blonde's hand came in contact with someone else's. Just as she looked up to see who it was, all she got was a flash of violet as the person leapt forward quickly grabbing the shocked girl.  
  
Covering Dorothy's mouth with his hand, violet eyes stared into frightened blue. Panic quickly erupted within the blonde girl as Dorothy attempted to scream, but it ended up being muffled by the hand placed over her mouth.  
  
The braided vampire leant forward and softly whispered into her ear "Please feel free to struggle a bit, it makes it all the more worth while for me if you do" Before he started placing faint kisses from her ear, all the way down to the base of her neck.  
  
The smell of fear in the air only seemed to excite Shinigami more as his fangs pierced his victim's skin and penetrated the main artery. As the blood poured freely from the wound, the vampire moaned in delight as he eagerly drinking the copper fluid.  
  
Tears of frustration fell down Dorothy's cheeks as she felt her body go weak. Black spots were beginning to appear at the corner of her vision as she felt her eyelids growing heavy. Not long after the blonde closed her eyes as she exhaled her last breath.  
  
Removing his mouth from her neck, Shinigami released his hold on the carcass and allowed it to fall heavily to the ground. The body long forgotten the braided vampire opened the door and entered the hallway.  
  
Closing his eyes, the vampire listened carefully to his surroundings. The sound of the television, the kettle and two distinct voices could be heard downstairs 'Obviously the parents' ignoring the downstairs area, Shinigami concentrated on the upstairs. The sound of a female humming instantly caught the night creature's attention. Smiling sadistically, the braided vampire silently crossed the hallway and entered the room.  
  
Hearing the door creak open, with her back turned Relena stopped her humming and said "I was wondering when you would be returning Dorothy"  
  
Closing the door behind him, Shinigami silently made his way across the room and over to the unsuspecting girl. Bending down behind the blonde, he whispered huskily in her ear "I'm not Dorothy"  
  
Relena automatically jumped up and spun around, her eyes widened in fear as she demanded "Who are you? And what are you doing in my room?"  
  
Straightening himself up, Shinigami smiled viciously as he said "Who am I? That is something you do not need to know..as to why am I here" The vampire darkly chuckled before continuing "Well, I am here for you Relena"  
  
Leaping forward, Shinigami pinned the startled girl to the wall, once again covering his victim's mouth with his hand. In an eerily calm voice, Shinigami stated "I believe earlier today you asked a question..Why?" Looking into her fearful cornflower blue eyes, he continued "It is a simple question with a simple answer. Heero, your prince does not love you I'm afraid. He will only ever belong to me, now and forever"  
  
Inhaling a deep breath of the air around him, Shinigami released a small moan of ecstasy as he said "Your fear is invigorating, I can only imagine how delicious my pets fear will taste when I claim him as my own"  
  
Pressing his body up against his victims, Shinigami watched on in amusement as Relena's eyes widened in horror at what she felt "Do you feel it?" Was the simple question asked as he rubbed his clothed arousal up against her body. The single tear of hopelessness that ran down the blonde's face was all the answer the vampire needed as Shinigami leant in closer and quickly lapped up the salty drop.  
  
Moving his head around, the braided vampire whispered in her ear "This is what awaits your charming prince..and this" Releasing his hold around the terrified girl, Shinigami took hold of her wrist before slowly bringing it down between their bodies to touch his throbbing member "is how I will claim him as my own"  
  
Bringing the captured wrist up to his lips, the violet eyed vampire softly kissed it "I wanted you to know the fate that awaits your prince.correction, my pet. Now my dear Relena.you will die" Opening his mouth, Shinigami bared his fangs before sinking his teeth into the blonde's delicate wrist.  
  
Relena cried out in pain and attempted to struggle out of the vampire's grasp, but the hand over her mouth and the one around her wrist wouldn't budge. Doing the only thing she could think of, the blonde focused all of her strength and kicked her attacker straight in the groin.  
  
Shinigami hissed in pain when he removed his blood coated mouth from her wrist, while unconsciously loosening his hold.  
  
Using all of her strength, Relena knocked the braided vampire to the ground. Ignoring everything else the blonde bolted for the door, but before she could open it strong arms wrapped around her as the terrified teen screamed "MUM! DAD! HELP!" Right before her mouth was covered once again by the vampire's hand.  
  
Throwing the girl across the room, Shinigami angrily hissed "You shouldn't have done that" Then disappeared from sight.  
  
Through her hazy mind, Relena could faintly hear the worried calls her parents made from the other side of the door. Before she could gather up the energy to run to them for help, loud screams and a struggle could be heard. Fear gripped the blonde once again as Relena forced her weakened body to move.  
  
What she saw made her stomach churn once she opened the door. There in the middle of the hallway stood the braided vampire drenched in blood and by his feet were the mangled bodies of her parents.  
  
Looking down in fascination at the dead bodies by his feet, Shinigami calmly spoke "I had no need to kill these humans, but you left me with no choice" Turning his gaze away from the fresh corpses, cold silver met terrified blue "Now you die"  
  
The braided vampire leapt forward and easily knocked the weakened blonde to the ground. Shinigami leant in towards his traumatized victim and quickly sank his teeth into her neck drinking ferociously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After buying their tickets, Heero and Quatre quickly made their way over towards the snack bar in the lobby. Ordering their usual, a large popcorn and 2 drinks, the pair picked up their bounty and began to head of.  
  
No sooner had Heero turned around, the Japanese boy found himself running into a strong chest. The drink fell and spilt its contents all over the floor and Heero. Jumping back slightly, the Japanese boy bit back a curse and just glared at the person before him.  
  
"My apologies, let me buy you another one" Came the quiet voice of the boy in front of him.  
  
Prussian blue met emerald green. Nodding his head in thanks, Heero turned to face his Arabian friend "I'm going to dry off" Before hastily exiting the area and heading straight for the restroom.  
  
Slamming the door shut behind him as he entered the bathroom. The Japanese boy muttered a few strings of curse words while he made his way over to the electric hand-drier.  
  
After his clothes had dried, Heero walked over to where the sink was and turned on the tap. Placing his hands under the running water, the Japanese boy then turned the tap off once again before running his hand through his untameable hair. Quietly leaving the restroom Heero quickly made his way back to the lobby, but when he got there, his Arabian friend was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Taking a look around the empty room, the Japanese boy felt his blood run cold when he sighted a trail of blood on the floor. Following the trail around the corner Heero's face paled and his eyes widened in fear with what he saw. There on the floor before him was the body of the snack bar clerk lying there with his neck torn open while he held onto a lock of blonde hair. Written in fresh blood above the corpse was a message..  
  
~I'm coming for you my pet.You can not escape Shinigami, you will belong to no one but me.Heero Yuy~ 


	3. Shinkou no Kuchizuke pt2

Shinkou no Kuchizuke pt.2  
  
"No.." Was the feeble word uttered as Heero brought a hand up to cover his mouth. Blue eyes widened in horror from the scene before him. Sinking down to his knees, Heero started blindly up to the blood covered wall before him.  
  
Suddenly right before his eyes, the bloody message began to quiver as the letters reformed into yet another message before the blood dried and flaked to the floor.  
  
~ If you want to see your friend alive, come to the Maxwell church~  
  
Forgetting everything else, Heero ran through the lobby doors and out into the awaiting darks streets. Looking quickly to the right, then to his left a low growl escaped his throat when the Japanese boy sighted the silhouette of two people disappear into a nearby alley. With all of his earlier fear forgotten, Heero ran to catch up with the kidnapper.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
High above the streets, a figure cloaked in shadows leapt from one building top to another. Violet eyes filled with mirth sparkled in the moonlight as the night creature spotted his prey running through the alley below.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Running as fast as he could, Heero swiftly made it to the other end of the alley. Panting slightly, the Japanese boy faintly saw movement on the other side of the road. Not paying attention to anything else around him, Heero was about to run across the road when from behind strong arms wrapped themselves around his torso and brought him back against a solid chest. Not even a split second later a bus sped by, causing the water gathering in the gutter to spray onto the sidewalk narrowly missing the startled Japanese boy.  
  
"You should really watch where you're going my pet" An amused voice whispered into the dazed teenager's ear, while the stranger's fingers idly stroked Heero's chest.  
  
Snapping out of his shock, Heero suddenly remembered his Arabian friend as he demanded "Let me go"  
  
"As you wish.Heero" The silky voice replied as the strong arms encircling the Japanese boy withdrew.  
  
Stumbling forward a few steps, Heero quickly spun around to face his rescuer only to find dark shadows dancing over the chipped brick wall. A cold shiver ran down the Japanese boy's spine as his Prussian eyes reflected his confusion he felt inside. Turning his attention back to street before him Heero quickly scanned both ways before he crossed the street and headed in the direction he knew the kidnapper had taken his friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Milliardo~ Spoke a female voice softy.  
  
At hearing his nickname whispered on the night breeze, the blonde man looked around in confusion from the conversation he was having with his two friends.  
  
Raising a delicate eyebrow, Treize took his attention away from his girlfriend "Something wrong Zech's?"  
  
Long tresses of platinum blonde hair swayed gently on the breeze as Zech's replied "No... I just thought I heard someone call my name" Taking another glance around the concrete park, ice blue eyes roamed passed the dry fountain set right in the middle, past the wooden benches and to the edge of the park that was lined with elegant electrical lanterns.  
  
A feeling of unease filled the blonde as he said "I think I might head home... Something doesn't feel right"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiding within the shadows far above the unsuspecting trio sat a lone figure. Violet eyes narrowed in thought as the figure carefully watched the humans below.  
  
A flash of silver overtook the violet orbs before returning to its original colour as a large grin spread across Duo's face. His usually bright violet eyes had now darkened and held a feral gleam within them as he sighted his prey below.  
  
The air all around shifted slightly covering the moon with midnight coloured clouds, engulfing the vampire within the shadows embrace. Only seconds passed in complete darkness before the moon was released to once again shine on the world below, the vampire though was no where to be seen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The electrical lanterns lining the edge of the concrete park dulled and flickered as a chilling breeze swept through the area as the blonde turned to leave the area.  
  
Bringing up his arms around him in an attempt to keep warm, Zech's shivered slightly as the icy wind immediately cooled his warm skin.  
  
~I'm going to hunt you down.~ Whispered a mocking voice drifting on the arctic breeze, one that was different from the previous voice.  
  
Blue eyes widening, Zech's spun around in an attempt to find the owner of the voice.  
  
~I'm going to hunt you down..and kill you.Zech's Merquise~ The voice whispered once again as the wind caressed the blondes skin.  
  
Turning around to face his friends, the blonde man anxiously asked "Did you hear it?"  
  
Glancing at each other with worry, Treize turned his attentions back to the blonde man as he carefully asked "Hear what exactly?"  
  
~I will hunt you down my prey..there is no escape from Shinigami's embrace~ The voice mocked once again.  
  
"Zech's, are you alright?" Une's worried voice was heard as she placed a comforting hand on her friends shoulder.  
  
Icy blue eyes widened suddenly as Zech's fell to his knees, before they rolled up into the back of his head and the blonde man fell unconsciously to the ground.  
  
Opening his eyes worry began to edge its way into the blonde when all he could see for miles on end was nothing but darkness.  
  
"Help me Milliardo" The same feminine voice from earlier pleaded.  
  
"Relena, is that you? Where are you?" Zech's pleaded. Whirling around to where he thought he heard the voice, the tall blonde was surprised to see the shadowed outline his younger sister standing not far from him.  
  
Taking a step forward, Zech's questioned "What's going on Relena? Where are we?"  
  
From behind the girl a large crow flew up and landed on the blonde's, amber eyes bore into icy blue as the black bird opened its mouth and spoke in the same voice of his sister "It hurts, make him stop, please Milliardo.make him stop"  
  
A tunnel of flame burst forth from the ground surrounding the pair and cast its orange hue over both of them.  
  
"No" Zech's feebly said as his sisters features were finally brought to light.  
  
Relena stood there before him, her eyes were glazed over and her throat looked to be torn open.  
  
Reaching out a bloodied wrist to her brother, the crow on her shoulder cocked its head to one side. It opened its mouth once more emitting a high pitch screech before lunging towards Zech's.  
  
Finding himself paralysed to the spot, Zech's could do nothing but watch as the black crow collided with his body. Flaring white hot pain spread throughout the blonde's body as his mouth opened up in a silent scream.  
  
Still images of his sister's lifeless eyes and bleeding form, the mutilated corpses of his parents tangled together on the hallway floor, Dorothy's fear filled eyes as her unknown attacker pressed her up against the bathroom wall before collapsing to the ground dead. Image after image assaulted his minds eye as a tormented scream ripped itself from the blonde's throat, echoing the same terrified screams of his sister before a shadow engulfed her lifeless body.  
  
The instant their friend collapsed, Treize and Une rushed to his side in an attempt to find out what happened but the scream that came out of their friend stopped them both in their tracks.  
  
As the last of the images disappeared, Zech's forgot everything else as he got to his feet and ran off in the direction of his home, ignoring the worried calls from his friends.  
  
High above the scene, Violet eyes watched the retreating form. Smiling sadistically, the vampire broke out into a run as he followed every movement of his prey.  
  
The harsh bark of laughter that echoed throughout the surrounding streets went unnoticed by the blonde as he picked up his pace, hoping against hope that what his mind just saw was not in fact reality.  
  
Rounding a corner, Zech's stumbled to the ground as his foot caught something laying on pavement behind him. Turning around, the blonde man felt his breath catch in his throat as he caught a glimpse of a still figure sprawled out on the floor. Unable to find the strength to stand, Zech's crawled over to the figure, turning it over and the blonde couldn't stop the gasp from escaping his throat.  
  
Before him lay a very familiar body "No.Dorothy"  
  
Panic erupting once again, Zech's leapt up to his feet and attempted to get home, but a pressure around his wrist jerked the blonde man back.  
  
"You're not going anywhere" Came the eerie voice from behind.  
  
Turning around to face his captive, all logical thoughts escaped the blonde mans mind as he found his wrist captured by the previously dead corpse of one Dorothy Catalonia.  
  
Milky blue eyes gazed into icy blue as Dorothy wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and seductively mocked "My dear Zech's, its too late for her you know" Then bared her teeth before lunging towards her captive.  
  
Struggling to get away, Zech's squeezed his eyes shut as he waited for pain to explode. When no pain was felt, the blonde cracked open one blue eye to find Dorothy's amused face staring right back at him. Opening up his other eye, Zech's watched the blonde girl carefully as he asked "What's going on Dorothy? What game are you playing?"  
  
A malicious smile spread across Dorothy's face as she answered "That is a question you will have to find the answer to yourself" Before her body turned to dust.  
  
Staggering backwards, Zech's didn't wait another moment before rushing off in the direction of his home.  
  
The silent alleyway the blonde was travelling down was suddenly thrown into darkness as a cruel laughter bounced off the brick walls all around. Coming to a complete stop, the laughter subsided as Zech's looked around warily.  
  
"Zech's you dared to harm that which belongs to Shinigami.shame on you" Purred a familiar voice right behind the blonde man.  
  
Slowly forcing his body to turn around, a single golden brow raised up in surprise as Zech's took in the shorter form before him. Raising his height in an attempt to intimidate the boy before him, the blonde man said "And who might you be?"  
  
"Who might I be? Now that might be an interesting question, but it is not the question you should be asking" The braided vampire smugly said. When he got no response from the other, Duo took a step forward and stood up on his toes to whisper into the blonde's ear "Now why am I here? That is the question you should be asking" Before stepping back into his original position.  
  
A low growl escaped the blonde mans throat as he asked through clenched teeth "Then why are you here?"  
  
A thoughtful expression came across the vampires face as he began to walk around Zech's "It was brought to my attention earlier that you Zech's Merquise harmed something that belongs to me"  
  
Standing his ground, Zech's followed every movement as he snapped "I've never met you before so how in the world could I 'harm' something that belongs to you?"  
  
Walking around to face the fuming blonde once again, violet eyes sparkled with mirth as Duo said "Let me refresh your memory then" Chuckling to himself when he saw blue eyes narrowing, the braided vampire then continued "I will hunt you down and kill you myself. Did you or did you not say this to a certain individual earlier today after you punched this individual in the face?"  
  
"I may have, what concern is it of yours anyway?" Snapped Zech's.  
  
Violet eyes darkened with barely suppressed rage as the vampire dangerously replied "You dared to strike that which belongs to me Zech's, I can not let a deed like that go.unpunished" Duo finished with a sadistic grin.  
  
Faster than lightning, the braided vampires hand struck out and grasped the pale flash surrounding the blonde's throat. Spinning around, Duo threw Zech's against the wall and allowed the older mans body to slide to the ground. Straddling the blondes hips, Duo leant down as he quietly whispered "I'm going to enjoy seeing you bleed Zech's"  
  
With no warning, the braided vampire raised his hand as his fingernails grew sharp, before swiping them along the blonde's chest.  
  
A painful gasp escaped Zech's mouth as the flesh on his chest tore open, cold blue eyes watched as the braided vampire brought his bloody hands up to his mouth and began to slowly suck the blood from his fingers.  
  
Lazily smiling down to the quiet man, Duo casually said as he licked the remaining traces of blood from his hand "You know, your blood tastes almost identical to your sisters.although hers was much sweeter"  
  
"You bastard, if you've touched a single hair on her head, I will kill you" Zech's spat as he lay helplessly on the floor.  
  
Duo grimaced slightly at the disturbing image that popped into in his head "Now that's an image I didn't want to see"  
  
"What the hell are you on about?" Zech's snapped once more as he angrily stared up into the pained face of his attacker.  
  
Sighing quietly to himself, the braided vampire shook his head sadly as he said "Now you've gone and totally ruined the mood, I had my heart set on torturing you but now I think I'm just going to get it over with and kill you"  
  
Before Zech's could register what was said, Duo sluggishly placed his hand upon the blonde's neck and tore it open. Not even the dying sounds of the man below him lifted the braided vampire's spirits as he slowly got of the body.  
  
Sighing sadly to himself, Duo shook his head once again before heading out of the alley.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing?! Let go of me!" One angry blonde Arabian yelled from his position over the shoulder of his auburn haired captor.  
  
A thud followed closely by a whiney "Oww" Was heard within the abandoned church.  
  
Glaring for a moment at his silent emerald eyed captor, Quatre turned his head away and pouted "You didn't have to drop me so hard you know"  
  
Ignoring the pouting human, Trowa calmly walked over to the large wooden church doors and closed them.  
  
"What are you planning on doing with me?" Quatre quietly demanded as he watched his silent kidnapper, but his emerald eyed vampire just sat there..silently watching him. More than a little freaked out by the whole thing, the little blonde fidgeted slightly while he waited for his answer.  
  
"I am not going to do anything to you, you're not the one I want" Echoed a voice throughout the rundown church.  
  
Blinking in surprise, Quatre's brows furrowed as he said in confusion as he studied his kidnapper before him "Did you just say something? Because I didn't see your mouth move if you did"  
  
A chuckle directly behind startled the little Arabian as he quickly spun around to face the new comer. Frightened sea-green eyes locked with amused violet as Quatre asked "What do you mean I'm not the one you're after? Why on earth did you kidnap me then?"  
  
Temporarily ignoring the question, Duo sidestepped the blonde and walked over to where his friend stood to greet him. "Thanks Tro, I can take things from here though"  
  
Nodding his head, Trowa's emerald eyes glanced over towards Quatre lingering for a few seconds before he exited the old church.  
  
Braid flying as he spun back around, Duo raked his eyes over Quatre's body. A grins spread across Duo's face as he cheerfully said "You're not too bad yourself you know, but my pet is much more stunning than you I'm afraid"  
  
Hearing fain footsteps just out in front of the church doors, Duo's eyes instantly hardened as he leapt forward and wrapped his fingers tightly around Quatre's throat. Bringing the struggling Arabian closer to his body, the braided vampire leant forward and whispered into Quatre's ear "Now it's time for the final act to begin"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bending over with his hands on his knees, Heero attempted to catch his breath as he took in the surroundings around him.  
  
Prussian eyes narrowed in determination before Heero ran up to the old wooden doors, as quietly as possible he opened them before slipping inside.  
  
A low growl escaped his throat as he took in the scene before him. A boy slightly taller than Quatre and himself, held his best friend throat in a tight grip. Eyes flashing dangerously, the Japanese boy growled "Release him"  
  
Ignoring the demand, Duo just grinned lazily as he said "I suggest a proposition Heero"  
  
A brief flicker of something appeared across Heero's face before he replaced it with his usual calm mask and asked "What sort of proposition?"  
  
Inwardly smirking as he caught the faintest hint of recognition flash across his pets face, Duo leant forward and lightly licked the blonde's earlobe, causing a slight shiver to run down Quatre's spine before he continued "I will release your friend unharmed if you willingly submit to me"  
  
Snorting loudly, Heero answered "As if I could trust the word of a kidnapper"  
  
Ignoring the statement Duo's violet eyes pierced into Prussian blue as he asked again "I will release your friend unharmed if you willingly submit to me" Deciding to add a little effect to the situation, Duo tightened his hold on the blonde causing the said boy to gasp in pain.  
  
"What reassurances do I have that you won't go back on your word once I give you mine?" The Japanese boy questioned.  
  
Smiling smugly, the vampire answered "That is something you will just have to find out now isn't it my pet"  
  
Recognizing the name his captor addressed Heero with, Quatre attempted to yell out "Don't do it Hee." But was the rest was cut off by the night creature.  
  
"You had best to make your decision soon Heero.I am not a very patient person. Your freedom or the life of your friend" The vampire warned.  
  
Breaking his gaze to take in his friend's situation, Heero knew there was no hope in rescuing Quatre without getting either of them seriously injured. Looking back to the one holding his friend captive, Heero nodded his head.  
  
"So you willingly submit to me my pet?" The braided vampire purred as he casually ran his finger along Quatre's jaw line, never once breaking eye contact with Heero.  
  
"No Heero, don't do it!" The blonde Arabian cried pleaded once more before his captor tightened the hold around his slender neck.  
  
Taking a step forward, cold Prussian eyes darted quickly to Quatre before resting back on the gleaming violet eyes before him "Yes"  
  
The grin that spread across the night creatures face at his answer almost made Heero regret his decision but the need to save his friends life easily overrode the stray thought.  
  
A solid thump was heard as Quatre fell to the floor coughing after Duo released his hold on the young human. Looking up at the daunting figure hovering over him, the blonde Arabian shrank back slightly when his eyes met lust filled violet eyes.  
  
A husky "You may leave now" Echoed throughout the abandoned church before Duo's gaze drifted back to the quiet Japanese boy.  
  
Getting to his feet, Quatre quickly made his way past the braided vampire. As he walked past Heero, the blonde Arabian quietly whispered "I'm sorry Heero" Before running through the open church doors and into the awaiting night.  
  
"Come to me my pet" The vampire purred as he watched the Japanese boy with lust filled eyes.  
  
Hesitating for only a moment, Heero took a few timid steps forward before he got his confidence back and walked the rest of the way with his head held high. Standing face to face with the vampire, it took all of his will power not to look away when he saw the others hungry gaze.  
  
Taking the boys chin into his grasp, Duo lifted the boy's face up slightly to get a better look "I must say that you are much more stunning up-close my pet. I will enjoy claiming you as my own" Running a finger softly across Heero's bottom lip, flecks of silver began to appear within his violet eyes as Duo continued "Now, allow me to taste those lips of yours" Before he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against Heero's.  
  
Running his tongue across the Japanese boy's bottom lip, the braided vampire waited patiently for him to be allowed access to the sweet cavern within. Moments pasted in absolute silence and the lips beneath his own showed no signs of moving. Pressing his fingers hard against Heero's cheeks, Duo forced the Japanese boy's mouth open then slipped his tongue into the others mouth.  
  
With his tongue exploring every inch of Heero's sweet mouth, Duo then attempted to coax the Japanese boy's tongue to battle with his own. Much to the vampire's surprise, it didn't take long before Heero tongue made a shy attempt to join his own.  
  
Reluctantly pulling his mouth away from Heero's, Duo wrapped his arms possessively around the Japanese boy's waist as he rested his forehead against Heero's. Inhaling the scent that hung in the air around the pair, the vampire was once again surprised to find no hint of fear in it at all. Locking his gaze with the boy within his embrace, Duo quietly said "You're beautiful my pet"  
  
Laying the unresisting boy down on the ground, the braided vampire knelt between Heero's legs as he quietly observed the boy below him. Pressing their bodies together as Duo leant forward neither of them could stop the moan from escaping their mouths as their clothed erection met.  
  
Nipping slightly at the Japanese boy's ear as he ground his throbbing member against the boy below him, the braided vampire huskily said "Now for the fun part" Then began trailing a line of kisses along Heero's jaw line before capturing the Japanese boy's lips in a heated kiss once again.  
  
Opening his mouth willingly this time, Heero moaned loudly into the others mouth as he bucked his hips up into the vampires.  
  
Pulling away from the kiss, Duo began working on Heero's shirt while his mouth explored the Japanese boy's throat. The slight smell of blood just below the skin accompanied with the delicious moans he was receiving caused his already hard member to harden painfully more. Unable to deny himself any longer, Duo gently sunk his teeth into Heero's throat.  
  
The painful gasp from Heero caught Duo's attention. Wanting to distract the boy from his feeding, the braided vampire snaked his arm down the length of Heero's body before slipping his hand into the Japanese boy's pants. Wrapping his long fingers around the smaller boy's arousal, Duo slowly began to pump the heated organ as he continued to drink.  
  
A genuine smile spread across the vampire's lips as he drank when he heard the increasing moans of pleasure from Heero. Feeling the boy's pulse beginning to weaken, Duo reluctantly tore his mouth away from Heero's neck and repositioned himself between the Japanese boy's legs just as the younger boy cried out and released his seed into the vampires awaiting hand.  
  
Opening his passion filled eyes Heero looked deeply into the violet eyes before him as he hazily asked "What should I call you?"  
  
Stretching out his free hand, Duo gently ran his thumb over the Japanese boy's bottom lip as he replied "Most know me as Shinigami, but you my pet..you may call me Duo"  
  
"Duo" Heero repeated as he tested the name upon his lips, fully unaware of the effect that simple action had on the braided vampire hovering above him.  
  
Hearing his name said in such a way broke the remaining restraints Duo had on his control. Quickly ridding themselves of their remaining clothing, violet eyes turned to silver as they drunk up the image of the naked boy sprawled out below him.  
  
Lowering his seed covered hand to Heero's hidden entrance, Duo gently slid one slick finger into his tight passage as he took one of the Japanese boy's nipples into his mouth. Twirling the rapidly hardening bud with his tongue, the braided vampire bit down softly as he slid a second digit into the warm passage below attempting to stretch it further.  
  
The slight hiss of pain was quickly transformed into a cry of pleasure as Heero pushed his body down onto the invading fingers when they touched something deep within his body. The Japanese boy moaned over and over again as the vampire repeatedly hit the same spot.  
  
"That's your prostate my pet" Purred the braided vampire as he continued his sweet toucher onto the boy beneath him. Feeling that Heero was now ready for him, Duo leant forward to capture the Japanese boy's mouth with his own as he quickly withdrew his fingers.  
  
The moan of protest was swallowed up by the vampire as he quickly slipped his tongue into Heero's moist cavern when he opened his mouth. After a few moments of their tongues duelling, Duo released Heero's mouth and sat back.  
  
"More.Duo.don't stop." Heero whimpered weakly.  
  
Positioning him arousal at the Japanese boy's entrance, Duo seductively ran his hands down the length of Heero's sweat glistened body as he asked "Will you allow me to claim you as my own my pet?"  
  
Heero's pleasure fogged mind barely heard the question asked before he huskily replied "Yes"  
  
With that said, the braided vampire bent forward to capture Heero's mouth again as he pushed his hardened member forward, past the tight ring of muscle and into the warm passage within.  
  
Breaking away from the kiss now that his member sat fully within Heero's body, Duo had to use all of his will power not to begin thrusting into the tight channel. Allowing the body below to adjust to his intrusion, lust filled violet eyes slowly turned silver as Duo huskily stated "You're mine now and forever Heero.no one but me is allowed to touch you"  
  
All coherent thought was long gone from Heero's mind as he automatically answered "Itsumo (1)"  
  
Feeling the body surrounding his throbbing member was finally adjusted, Duo began thrusting into Heero's tight passage.  
  
Feeling his completion was nearing, Duo brought his wrist up to his mouth and bit into it hard enough to draw blood. Cool liquid could be felt running down his arm as he pressed his wrist to Heero's opened mouth, allowing his blood to flow into the moist cavern.  
  
Bringing up his hands, Heero held Duo's wrist in place and moaned as the almost sweet taste of blood flowing down his throat.  
  
Duo wrapped his free hand around Heero's reawakened arousal and began pumping it in time with his thrusts. Looking deeply into rapidly changing Prussian orbs, Duo could feel that he was almost on the edge but waited until all traces of blue from within Heero's eyes morphed into silver.  
  
"Duo" Heero cried out in pleasure as his second orgasm finally hit him, spurting his seed over his and Duo's chest before passing out from its intensity.  
  
Seeing the change, Duo gave one more thrust of his hips sending himself deeper within Heero's tight passage before he was sent over the edge and came hard spilling his seed within Heero.  
  
Energy totally spent, Duo fell on top of Heero's body, before slowly rolling himself off. The braided vampire then wrapped his arms around Heero and brought him closer to his body, inhaling the scent of his mate.  
  
"I see you got the human you desired Shinigami" Came the quiet statement from the shadows.  
  
Untangling himself from the sleeping vampire beside him, Duo silently sat up "I think the answer to that is pretty obvious Tro, even for you" The braided vampire said as he smirked as his old friend.  
  
Taking a step into the moonlight, Trowa silently looked the newly born vampire over as he quietly stated "He is quite impressive, I must give you that" Locking gazes with Duo, he then continued "You didn't tell him did you?"  
  
Faking mock surprise, Duo grinned evilly as he innocently asked "Why.what ever do you mean Tro? The fact that he is now a vampire like us, or the fact that at the exact time of his transformation I reached my climax inside of him, bonding him to me and marking him forever mine?"  
  
Looking down to the peacefully sleeping vampire below him, Duo lightly ran his fingers over Heero's face as he quietly said "Human minds are such an easy thing to manipulate. Tell them what they want to hear, and they will act the way you want them to act"  
  
Turning his attention away from the beauty next to him, Duo saw the retreating form of his friend as he asked "What do you plan to do now?"  
  
Looking back over his shoulder, the emerald eyed vampire bared his fangs as he calmly said "I believe there is a certain blonde Arabian out there with my name on it" Before disappearing into the darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I should have known Maxwell that you would somehow turn this story into one of your hentai fantasies" Mumbled the disgruntled Chinese boy as he glared at Duo.  
  
The quiet "Horny baka" Mumbled beneath him went unnoticed by Duo as he pulled the Japanese boy closer to his body.  
  
Shrugging his shoulders, the braided American poked his tongue out at Wufei as he retorted cheekily "Well since I'm not getting any at the moment, I thought I should at least be getting some in my story"  
  
Not wanting to ruin the mood by the ranting of a certain Chinese ex-pilot, Trowa quickly suggested "So who will go next?"  
  
Wufei, about to go into a full series of ranting about the injustice of it all, shut his mouth at the glare he received from the Latin boy and sat back crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Well since I had to go first, I think I should get to choose who goes next" Mischievous violet eyes scanned over the four faces surrounding him, lingering for quite some time on the soft pouty lips of the boy situated within his lap. Never one to deny himself anything, Duo instantly forgot about his self assigned task as he swept down to sealed Heero's lips with his own.  
  
The sound of someone clearing their throat was barely heard over the loud moan Heero produced as both of their tongues battled inside of the Japanese boy's mouth.  
  
"Guys, as much as I enjoy watching the two of you making out and all.we're suppose to be telling scary sto~ries" Whined the blonde Arabian from his place next to his Latin lover.  
  
Breaking apart from the kiss Duo grinned sheepishly as his Japanese lover blushed "Sorry about that Q-man.couldn't help myself" Putting on his 'serious' thinking face, Duo wrapped his arms tightly around Heero's thin waist pulling the boy closer to his body as he finally decided "I choose.."  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(1) Itsumo = Forever  
  
Tenshi: Yay *dances around happily* I finally finished this part of our ficcie. *Grabs the sacred yaoi torch and makes a mad dash out of the room*  
  
~A few seconds later~  
  
BANG  
  
Yume: *Blinks a few time in confusion when her door slams open* Anou...Tenshi-sama?  
  
Tenshi: *takes a few deep breaths and hands Yume the torch* Hiya Yume-chan *glomp* Anou...sorry it took me so long but it's your turn now, enjoy! *giggles happily before releasing Yume and running back out of the room*  
  
Now its time for the wonderful Yume-chan to tell the next story, Ja for now. 


End file.
